This invention relates to chucks, and particularly to mounting chucks on tools that have threaded spindles.
Tools are often provided with adjustable chucks which accept bits of various diameters. For instance, drilling machines have adjustable chucks that accommodated various sizes of drill bits. Likewise, milling machines, powered screw drivers, routers, and other powered tools have chucks for holding bits with different shank diameters. A chuck is typically mounted to a rotatable machine spindle by screwing the threaded chuck onto the spindle by hand and then tightening the chuck with a wrench. However, this type of hand assembly can be cumbersome, and since not all individuals tighten chucks to the same degree, there may be an undesirable variation in how firmly chucks are attached to the spindles. Further, a chuck may be damaged by gripping it with the wrench during mounting.